


Неформат

by Manufucktory (allkinkypro)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Dialogue Heavy, False Identity, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allkinkypro/pseuds/Manufucktory
Summary: Короткие зарисовки о жизни, из жизни и про жизнь.





	1. Тремоло

На Ривера никто не обращал внимания, пока он ходил в тренажерку. Ни с кем не общался и, зачастую, был погружен в свой мир, заткнув уши громкими басами транса. 

Когда в пустом душе закрывающегося на ночь клуба обнаружился какой-то парень, то Ривер не придал этому значения. Занятно, что тот пошел мыться в штанах и кедах, но у всех свои странности.

\- Эй, я тебя уже час жду, - с претензией заговорил незнакомец, бывший в очень хорошей форме. Прям, модель для атласа по физиологии. Риверу до такой планки еще было слишком далеко, чтобы пытаться сравнивать чужие и собственные результаты трудов.

\- Что? - опешил Ривер. - Зачем меня ждать?

\- Мы же договаривались.

\- Когда?

\- Два дня назад. Или ты пытался меня продинамить? Снова? - теперь раздраженный парень приблизился к нему вплотную.

\- Кто ты? Мы знакомы?

\- Тц. Если не намеревался встречаться в реале, то не надо было настаивать. Я тебе не нравлюсь, понял. Пока.

\- Стой! Ты... Мне кажется, тебя развели.

\- Я не обидчивый. Просто не пиши мне больше.

\- Я никогда тебе не писал. Я тебя впервые вижу. Хотя нет, кажется, замечал пару раз в зале, но на этом все.

\- Перед кем бы выделываешься? Тут никого нет. Я помню, ты в шкафу. Удачи.

\- Это неправда. Я - гей с десятого класса. И все знакомые об этом знают. Я это никогда не скрывал.

\- О, значит, и здесь наврал...

\- Я говорю тебе, это не я. Но мне знакома эта ситуация, - Ривер зажмурился и повел руками по воздуху. – Вангую, ты общался через гриндер с кем-то, у кого видит моя фотка в профиле. Так?

\- Не понимаю, к чему ты...

\- Я им не пользуюсь уже два года, как попал в такую же ситуацию. Когда увидел друга по переписке на улице и подошел поздороваться, тот меня послал. А в инете весь из себя, будто ничего не произошло. Просто это разные люди, и один из них - обманщик и вор.

\- Хочешь сказать, что кто-то меня троллил все это время? Все два месяца?

\- Точно не я. Мы в один клуб ходим. С какой стати я буду игнорировать такого симпатягу, если познакомился с ним по сети? Я за живое общение.

\- Ох, не верится мне...

\- Проверь. Прямо сейчас напиши ему и скажи, что-нибудь очевидно неправильное, но то, что мы можем проверить.

\- Как?

\- К примеру... Спроси, не замерз ли он, когда был в душе? Горячей воды как не было, так и нет.

\- Но она есть всегда.

\- В этом и суть. Он этого не знает. Мне кажется, он ни разу здесь не был, раз просил встретиться в душевой. Здесь даже кабинок нет.

\- Да, мне тоже показалось это странным... Ладно, попробую. Хм... Пишет, что согрелся горячим шоколадом после тренажерки.

\- Буэ, гадость. Не переношу.

\- Серьезно? Кто не любит шоколад, особенно горячий?

\- Я. Дай мне кофе без сахара, и я тебя поцелую.

\- Хорошо.

\- Что?

\- Я угожу тебя кофе.

\- Но это не я...

\- Плевать. Все равно мне не нравился его манера речи и характер. Каждый раз будто эссе пишет, а я слышу, как голос балаболит. Я, по сути, только на фотку капал слюной все это время.

\- Предупреждаю, я не люблю общаться с людьми. И не потому, что стесняюсь. Они меня раздражают, и я говорю им об этом в лицо.

\- Отлично. Люблю, когда парни ругаются. 

\- Да ты псих, приятель. Может, тебя по голове стукнуть?

\- Это так мило, когда такой хлюпик угрожает мне. Будем считать, что договорились. Жду тебя через десять минут у выхода.

\- Но я так и не помылся!

\- Не колышит. И не слышу возражений.

\- Само собой, я согласен. Я падок на тупых засранцев.

\- Ха-ха, смейся-смейся. Посмотрим, как я тебе до утра кончать не дам.

\- Ой-ей. Как страшно. А силенок хватит, всю ночь трахаться? Я не переношу ленивый секс.

\- Увидишь.

Гриндер все-таки помог кому-то найти кого-то стоящего. Пусть и через жопу. Но там – это обыденно дело.


	2. Неверная методика

Анри знал, что сейчас на пляже основной массой тусовались тупые качки из спортивных клубов. Но так хотелось, наконец, позагорать и искупаться… 

Друзей из своей кампании уговорить было нетрудно. Титанических усилий стоило сохранять спокойствие, когда раз за разом в тебя прицельно прилетал волейбольный мяч. В голову, в плечо, в живот, в спину. 

Анри казалось, что все тело покрыто синяками спустя час на пляже. Но мудак под хихиканье друзей только пожимал плечами, когда на него смотрела жертва. А еще мешала, очевидно, сексуальная внешность придурка. Если бы Клод не был гомофобом, то Анри мог бы хотя бы в душе или ночью в кровати развлечь себя фантазиями о тяжелом горячем накаченном теле, вжимающим его в матрас. Но в реальности Анри только и оставалось, что молча злиться и скрипеть зубами. 

Спутники заметили крайнюю степень его иссякающего терпения, когда очередной залп выбил бутылку из рук, больно ударив в лицо. Те пытались его остановить, но Анри все достало.

\- Эй!

\- Это ты мне?

\- Да, тебе ушлепок! Если у тебя есть ко мне претензии - говори, а веди себя, как малолетний трус.

\- Голубок, тебя сюда не звали... - начал было один из компании качков, но не успел договорить, как ему в лоб прилетел знакомый Анри мяч.

\- Завали хлебало, пока я тебе язык не вырвал, Этьен, - внезапно рыкнул на своего товарища Клод.

\- Ах, вот оно что... - притворно вздохнул Анри, словно прозрев. - Боюсь, тут я бессилен. Если вы ненавидите меня из-за того, что я горжусь быть квиром, то это ваши проблемы.

\- Нет, ты не так понял... - нахмурился Клод, но все внимание было приковано к Этьену, который стал отвечать.

\- Не слишком много славы за выбор сосать члены? Почему тогда Дафна и другие девушки не стоят в софитах вместе с тобой и тебе подобными?

\- Да ей вообще памятник можно поставить за то, что имела дело с тобой, - насмешливо продолжил Анри, кивая на шорты Этьена. - Хотя, мне кажется, там даже напрягаться не нужно.

\- Сейчас сам посмотришь и решишь, мелкий гаденыш!..

Едва качок вскочил с лежака и сделал шаг в сторону напрягшегося и готового к атаке Анри, как спортсмена скосило с ног более мощное тело, в пару мгновений скрутив руку в болевой прием.

\- Сколько раз мне нужно повторить, чтобы до тебя дошло, Этьен, что я сам в состоянии разобраться? И что это за намеки, а? Или нам еще разок серьезно поговорить на эту тему?

\- Я просто пошутил! - прошипел парень, не пытаясь двигаться в железной хватке.

\- Из тебя плохой шутник, Этьен. Это мы выяснили в первый раз.

\- Да, прости, Клод. Я не подумал.

\- Извиняйся перед Анри, я-то привык.

\- Прости, Анри. Я больше не буду так говорить.

\- Эм, ладно, - с опаской и некоторым сочувствием к стонущему от боли парню, он кивнул.

Клод отпустил друга и выпрямился, приблизившись к Анри. Тот напрягся, но постарался держать лицо перед более сильным соперником. Разница в росте у них была незначительной, но Клод был выше, а в остальном - просто в два раза больше, везде.

Прошла минута-другая, но они молча стояли напротив друг друга в некотором отдалении от компании, собравшейся куда-то.

\- Так... Как дела? - смотря куда-то поверх его плеча, спросил Клод. И Анри мог почувствовать чувство неловкости, которое источал парень.

\- Это твой способ перевести тему? Не сработает.

\- Нет, я просто... Прости за мячик. Это было глупо. Я не знал, что это так сильно тебя расстроит.

\- Это меня не огорчило, а разозлило. Хрупкий я плюс тяжелый мяч равно боль.

\- Что? Но я не сильно кидал. Черт, мне очень жаль! Правда!

\- Зачем ты вообще подумал, что это будет хорошей идеей - доставать меня? Мы же ни разу в школе не разговаривали.

\- Точно. Это глупо, но я хотел, чтобы мы начали общаться.

\- Таков твой способ заводить друзей?

\- Не совсем. Я надеялся на нечто большее. А с мячом предполагалось, что ты подойдешь намного раньше. После первого броска, честно говоря.

\- Это самая нелепая попытка войти в контакт в истории человечества. А ты еще и... Боже, я думал, что ты гомофоб!

\- Что?! Нет! И Этьен тоже! Просто у него юмор дебильный и язык без контроля.

\- Ладно, верю. Значит...

\- Мы можем взять мороженого и пройтись по пляжу. Или сходить в забегаловку ближе к вечеру. Или в клуб после заката. Я на все готов, ты выбирай. Стоп! В смысле, ты не хочешь сходить на свидание со мной и узнать друг друга поближе? Хотя бы друзьями?

\- Хех, насчет друзей не уверен. Я предпочитаю брать от жизни все.

\- Класс!


	3. Без чеснока

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Об измене и любви.

Возможно, это неправильно целовать парня, который полчаса назад лобызал твою подругу в первый же вечер вашего общего знакомства. 

***

\- Как тебя зовут? Ваня?  
\- Ага. А тебя Данила.  
\- Точно. Возьмешь мой номер?  
\- Или-или?  
\- Я предпочитаю все и сразу.

***

Наверно, бесчестно отсасывать ему в туалете клуба после того, как он обжимался с ней на танцполе. 

***

Пальцы в волосах бережно перебирали пряди, пока головка давила на корень языка. Как раз, чтобы ощущать полноту вкуса и запаха и не задохнуться.

***

Почти бессовестно так жестко жарить его в зад, когда у него через пару часов свидание с девушкой. 

\- Ай-ай-ай... Эй, я сказал ай!

\- А теперь? - прислонившись грудью к спине, Ваня взял быстрый короткий темп, попутно ухватив руками болтающийся под животом надутый ствол.

\- Ох! – раздался стон.

\- Я так и думал.

***

Откровенно низко брать парные абонементы в сауну, бассейн, спортзал - куда угодно, где легко найти оправдание и уединение на двоих. Но было наплевать. 

***

Ваня знал, что Данила его любил. Намного больше, чем свою девушку. И пусть это признают изменой, Ваня все понимал. И ситуацию, и время. 

***

\- Мы должны об этом поговорить? - неуверенно, в форме вопроса начал Данила, когда они устроились на диване после взаимной дрочки.

\- Должны? Кому? - пожал плечами Ваня.

\- Себе? - медленно продолжил тот.

\- Ты мне ничего не должен, - покачал головой парень, покрепче прижимая к себе любовника.

\- Я тебя тоже люблю, - прошептал Данила.

\- Я знаю, - прошептал Ваня в ответ, слегка улыбнувшись на горький едва заметный после столького времени комок.

***

Когда Данила уходил в армию, Ваня осознавал, что письма уйдут только ей, а на пропускную никто не придет, сколько не жди. Поэтому Данила провел с ним три дня перед отправкой, придумав неизвестную ему отмазку. Уже непривычно бритый, почти незнакомец, но такой родной. Поэтому все это время они трахались, ели, спали и снова трахались. Занимались сексом, словно одержимые, будто ведется счет. А Данила, как признался в будущем, насчитал тридцать восемь. 

Поначалу нежно, ласково и осмысленно, затем страстно, чувственно, испытующе. А потом вовсе без слов, едва появлялись силы, быстро и грубо. Ради разрядки, своей-чужой, не важно. Еще, скорее. Под препаратами, через не могу, почти не двигаясь или словно в лихорадке, даже с болью и слезами в глазах, давно забыв о предосторожностях и всяких правилах приличия. Потому что это прощание. Потому что, дальше ничего не будет. Хотелось лелеять хрупкую надежду на будущее, но Ваня понимал, как все устроено. И молча расставался.

***

\- Хватит сплевывать на меня, - после очередного отсоса. - Хотя бы в сторону, свинтус.

\- Не приставай. У меня система, - ответил Ваня, сгребая пальцами еще теплую сперму с живота парня и тут же смазывая ей свой ноющий член, онемевший от трения.

\- Как скажешь, гений, - усмехнулся Данила, задирая ноги на чужие плечи.

***

Чего он не ожидал, так это знакомого, будто повзрослевшего, раздавшегося во всех местах Данилу, с уставшими глазами и блеклой, но искренней улыбкой.

\- Фух, слава богу, ты дома. Не ждал?

\- Я... Даня? Нет, конечно, ждал. Придурок! Но не так скоро. Ты же вчера только приехал? 

\- Нет, неделю назад. Дембельнулся раньше, чем должен был. Осыпался и отьедался у родителей, пока тошно не стало. Оказалось, что ждешь меня только ты.

\- Что? А Таня?

\- Она замужем. Счастлива и ждет ребенка.

\- Как?

\- Ха, сейчас догадаюсь. Вы вообще не общались, пока меня не было, так? Точнее, она тебя игнорировала.

\- Наши чувства были взаимны. Но не об этом речь. Вот сучка! Вы же хотели пожениться, как ты придешь!

\- Забей. Я даже ничего не почувствовал, когда родители мне рассказали. Хотя нет, вру. Мне стало легче на душе. Знаешь, почему?

\- Ну, и? Давай, изваляй меня в сахаре.

\- Потому что, я хотел вернуться вовсе не к ней. А к тебе. К тому человеку, которого люблю. Которого...

\- Да-да, я тоже рад тебя видеть. Хватит топтаться у дверей. Раскладывайся. И раз она от тебя отказалась, теперь ты мой целиком и на все время.

\- Твой.


	4. Предположение

Тима подошел к кассе и попытался, излучая уверенность, положить на ленту выбранные товары.

\- Серьезно? - подала голос кассирша - молодая девушка, вертя в руках большую пачку презервативов и леденцы на палочке.

\- А? - недоуменно отозвался Тима.

\- Это самый ламовый подкат в моей жизни, - продолжила она, пробивая штрихкоды с неприятной усмешкой. - И ты себя видел? В зеркало смотрелся? Хотя бы вещи из этого века носил, я бы подумала...

\- Нет, я не... - снова попытался парень, краснея от чужих заблуждений и предположений, но кассирша не обратила внимания, отсчитывая сдачу.

\- Просто мрак. Как я расскажу подружкам об этом? Был бы ты посимпатичнее, хоть мне не стыдно было стоять. А если, кто заметит-..

Внезапно, она замолчала. Тима не увидел, как сзади кто-то подошел, но знакомые касания на боках и тепло тела не испугали.

\- Зай, чего так долго? Мы же торопимся, - чуть ли не повиснув на нем, Алекс буквально зарылся в его шею.

У кассиршы открылся рот. Да, во время их первой встречи у Тима была такая же реакция на этого шикарного парня. В то время он даже не мыслил, что у них есть шанс на какое-то совместное будущее.

\- Я уже все.

\- Класс. О, сосульки! - выхватив с ленты отбитый товар, Алекс развернулся и чмокнул его в щеку. - Люблю тебя!

Девушка все продолжала стоять, как вкопанная. Но Тима уже забыл о ней, собрав коробки с контрацептивами, и поспешил вслед за жующим леденец парнем. Его парнем.


End file.
